Drawn
by Emerald Lylythia
Summary: TRAD AU/OOC Harry est sauvé par Lucius au cimetière mais pourquoi l'espion a-t-il riqué sa vie ainsi que celle de son fils pour sauver le Golden Boy ? Harry va apprendre qu'il a besoin de l'aide de Lucius et Severus s'il veut un jour apprendre la magie dont il a besoin pour vaincre. HP/LM/SS attention: abus/maltraitance d'enfant; mpreg J'ai la permission pour traduire cette fanfic
1. Prologue

_Note de l'auteur : juste un avertissement amical : l'histoire est au/ooc et la grammaire est pas terrible de temps en temps. Si vous avez un problème avec l'un des trois soyez libre d'en lire une autre. Sinon enjoy !_

_Note de la traductrice : Cette histoire est une traduction effectuée sur la requête de Cloums avec la permission de l'auteur IamSlytherin. CETTE HISTOIRE NE M'APPARTIENT PAS ! Sinon, désolé si la traduction n'est pas terrible._

Lucius n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il était en train de faire et il savait que c'était sa vie et la vie de son fils qu'il mettait en jeu mais il devait le faire. Le garçon tenait à peine, la baguette tremblait et bien que les âmes de ceux que Voldemort avait tués aient commencé à apparaitre depuis la connexion entre les baguettes, Harry n'allait pas tarder à faiblir. Lucius souhaitait pouvoir dire que c'était seulement pour sauver le monde du Seigneur des Ténèbres mais il ne pouvait pas. Il avait été un espion depuis une semaine après avoir été forcé à prendre la marque et avait travaillé pour vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec son amant, Severus, mais là maintenant, il s'agissait du garçon. Il sentait la magie du garçon l'appeler et il savait qu'il devait le sauver, le protéger.

Se rappelant que son fils était en sécurité à l'école où ni sa mère ni aucun Mangemort ne pouvait l'atteindre, Lucius prit le portoloin et l'attacha avec un sort au corps de Cédric, les yeux de tout le monde sur les deux duellistes, et le renvoya à l'école. Maintenant, s'inquiéter pour le garçon et comment le sortir de là.

L'attention d'Harry avait été portée là où ses parents étaient apparus. Lily toucha son fils. « C'est bon, mon cœur. On est là. On va t'aider à t'en sortir. »

James hocha la tête. « Lâche la connexion et on les retiendra un moment mais tu dois récupérer le portoloin et sortir de là. »

Lucius se prépara et au moment où Harry lâcha la connexion, les esprits purent retenir Voldemort mais Lucius regarda alors que des stupéfix et autres maléfices lui étaient envoyés. Mais juste avant que doloris envoyé par Rodolphus ne touche Harry, Lucius le tacla au sol et avant que qui que ce soit ne puisse réagir il força Harry en transplanage d'escorte avec lui atterrissant en dehors des portes de Poudlard.

Harry se tourna pour le regarder avec peur et il réalisa qu'il portait encore ses robes et son masque mais Lucius avait besoin de faire entrer Harry dans les protections magiques avant que qui que ce soit ne puisse les suivre. Il envoya un patronus à Severus pour le prévenir au sujet de Maugrey et pris Harry par le bras.

Harry lutta et se débattit. « Non. Je ne vais nulle part avec vous. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous m'avez pris mais je suis… »

Lucius retira son masque. « J'ai sauvé votre vie mais cela ne servira à rien si vus ne rentrez pas dans les protections magiques. Cédric a déjà été renvoyé ici. »

Le garçon était abasourdi par le fait qu'il l'avait sauvé et que le corps de Cédric avait été renvoyé. Il avait à peine passé les grilles qu'il sentit Harry glisser et réalisa qu'il était blessé. Lucius avait été si anxieux de sortir Harry de là qu'il n'avait pas remarqué qu'Harry avait été touché par un sort de découpe et avait du sang trempant le devant de sa chemise. Lucius savait qu'il devait amener Harry à l'infirmerie et le souleva du sol et se dépêcha autant que possible. Il pouvait voir que les spectateurs de l'épreuve avaient quitté les tribunes et il espérait que Maugrey avait été appréhendé quand il entra.

Remus fut le premier à le repérer quand il passa les portes et il pouvait voir que l'homme était prêt à le déchirer en morceaux. Mais tout le monde remarqua un Harry inconscient dans ses bras. Il fit signe à son fils qu'il repéra de les suivre et les mena à l'infirmerie.

Lucius expliqua ce qui s'était passé au cimetière pendant que Pomfresh observait Harry. « Il aurait été tué si je n'avais pas détruit ma couverture. Voldemort est de retour. »

Severus était apparu dans l'entrée. « Tu avais raison à propos de Maugrey c'était en réalité le fils de Crouch. Le vrai a été trouvé dans sa malle. »

Tous regardèrent le garçon allongé sur le lit et ce que le cimetière signifiait. Draco vint aux côtés de son père tremblant, tous les deux sachant que les actions de son père cette nuit avaient changé le cours de leur vie. Draco pouvait faire confiance à la plupart de ses amis mais il y aurait quand même des dangers, y compris sa mère qui se porterait probablement volontaire pour tuer son propre mari et fils lorsqu'elle apprendra qu'ils sont des traitres.

Severus vint aux côtés de Lucius et l'embrassa. « Je sentais l'attraction pour le garçon aussi mais es-tu sûr que nous avons fait le bon choix ? Tu as pris beaucoup de risques. »

Lucius soupira et secoua la tête. « Je savais que toi et Draco étiez en sécurité ici et si je n'avais pas agi, Harry serait mort. On sait tous les deux ce que l'attraction signifie, ce qu'il est. »

Même Draco savait ce dont il parlait alors qu'ils regardaient Harry reprendre ses esprits petit à petit avec Remus et Sirius qui étaient venus à l'école à ses côtés. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'ils allaient dire à Harry sachant qu'il allait avoir de nombreuses questions. Les questions quand il se réveilla furent à propos de ce qui s'était passé et ceux près de lui expliquèrent à propos de Maugrey, le retour de Cédric et d'après ce qu'ils savaient à propos du cimetière aussi.

Les yeux d'Harry allèrent finalement sur Lucius et il demanda, « Pourquoi m'avez sauvé au cimetière ? Je pensais que vous étiez l'un des leurs. »


	2. Explications

**Désolé pour le temps d'attente ! Il ne faut pas hésiter à me rappeler de poster la suite à travers des review ou MP. Je ne suis pas sûre de la qualité de ce chapitre, surout que je ne me suis pas relue, mais j'ai fait de mon mieux. En ésperant qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !**

Harry resta ainsi, regardant Lucius et ceux rassemblés autour de son lit mais son attention était principalement sur Lucius. L'homme l'avait sauvé au cimetière, il savait qu'il ne s'en serait pas sorti avec la seule blessure qui l'avait fait perdre conscience si Lucius n'avait été là à ses côtés tout du long. L'image de Cédric se faisant tuer, appelé un "remplacement", surgit dans son esprit. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir fermer les yeux sans voir la mort d'un de ses camarades pendant un bout de temps. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu la chance de connaitre Cédric mis à part lors des matchs de Quidditch, mais il était un bon type et ne méritait pas de mourir comme ça, personne ne mérite ça. Mais il avait besoin de réponses. Il avait besoin de savoir pourquoi un homme qu'il pensait être un Mangemort avait autant risqué pour sauver sa vie.

Il vit Draco avec son père et son parrain et se demanda un instant ce que Draco pensait de ceci et s'il comprenait. Lucius aurait mis la vie de son fils en grave danger lorsqu'il avait sauvé Harry. Les Malfoy avaient toujours été dans les hauts rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres, son fils était sûrement en grave danger maintenant. Mais il y avait quelque chose dans les yeux de cet homme, de son fils ainsi que de Severus qui lui donna des frissons dans le dos mêle s'il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi.

Lucius savait qu'il devait trouver le moyen d'expliquer les évènements à Harry mais il regarda les autres adultes présents dans la pièce. Il doutait du fait qu'ils les laisseraient seuls, ou bien qu'Harry accepterait de rester seul avec lui. Il demanda et tous sauf le parrain d'Harry et Remus à qui il avait demandé de rester quittèrent la pièce, Severus et Draco restant bien entendu.

Harry regarda les autres s'en aller et pâlit. « Pourquoi leur avez-vous demandé de sortir ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Dites-moi. »

Lucius s'asseya sur le lit. « Harry, je suis espion depuis mes 16 ans. Tout comme Severus, j'ai été obligé de prendre la marque et l'ai toujours regretté. »

Ils avaient été deux des rares membres de leur maison à ne pas être pressé de prendre la marque mais étant donné leurs familles, il était impossible de refuser et Severus s'était retrouvé impliqué. Ils n'avaient jamais souhaité faire partis des Mangemorts mais avec l'aide de Lily et même Remus pour Severus ils avaient réussi à devenir espions. Severus avait eu peu d'importance et avait pu se dévoiler en tant qu'espion mais Lucius ne pouvait pas faire de même à cause de sa femme.

Harry regarda Draco. « Je ne comprends pas. Vous avez risqué la vie de votre fils pour moi. Je sais que beaucoup pense que je suis important dans cette guerre mais il est votre fils. »

Lucius serra la main de son fils. « Draco était d'accord pour que j'annonce le fait que j'étais espion si je le souhaitais mais je devais te sauver Harry. Tu es mon âme sœur, enfin à Severus et à moi. »

Harry était confus et choqué par les paroles de Lucius et n'avait aucune idée de ce que l'homme voulait dire par là. Ame sœur ? L'homme avait une femme et bien que le terme puisse tout simplement signifier un petit ami, il ne savait pas qu'il était gay et n'était certainement pas sûr que l'homme veuille dire qu'il était gay. Mais pourquoi Lucius le clamait-il comme son âme sœur ? Il savait les Malfoy avaient une haute estime d'eux-mêmes mais Lucius ne pouvait quand même pas croire qu'il pouvait juste clamer qui que ce soit comme son petit ami ? Et il y avait également le fait qu'il a dit qu'Harry était son âme sœur mais aussi celle de Severus.

D'après les visages de ses parrains, ceux-ci n'étaient ni confus ni si surpris, enfin surpris mais pour des raisons autres que les siennes. Il avait l'habitude des personnes qui savaient des choses que lui non, après tout, on lui avait menti sur la plupart des choses toute sa vie Mais après ce qu'il venait de vivre, il n'était pas d'humeur à écouter des mensonges.

Harry essaya de s'éloigner de lui. « Si vous pensez que je vais coucher avec vous or quelque chose du genre parce que vous m'avez sauvé, vous pouvez continuer de rêver. »

Lucius l'arrêta. « Harry, je sais que tu ne le sais pas mais tu es en parti un veela, de par ta mère. Comme moi et Severus. »

Harry savait que Fleur était veela et il en avait vu lors de la coupe du monde de quidditch mais il n'en avait pas vu depuis. Il était sûr que l'homme mentait mais il pouvait voir ses parrains acquiescer. Remus expliqua doucement que Lily avait été adopté par Rosamund et Henry Evans quand elle était née et d'après ce qu'ils pouvaient dire, elle avait un voire les deux parents veela. Sa magie étai forte pour cette raison et elle l'avait passé son fils. Les veelas avaient des âmes sœurs biologiques et bien que ceux étant partiellement veela n'aient pas toujours d'âmes sœurs, cela était possible. Des veelas complets ne pouvaient se lier et avoir des enfants qu'avec leurs âmes sœurs biologiques mais les sangs mêlés pouvaient se marier et avoir des enfants sans pour autant pouvoir effectuer un lien cérémonial si l'autre n'était pas son âme sœur biologique.

Bien que Lucius ait été marié à Narcissa pendant des décennies, il expliqua que lui et Severus étaient liés depuis leurs dix-huit ans. Cela était rare mais pas impossible d'avoir plus d'une âme sœur. Bien qu'Harry ne soit pas obligé de se lier à eux, s'il choisissait de l'être il aurait une magie comme

Lucius surpris Harry en se baissant et l'embrassa tendrement. « Si l'on était lié, tes pouvoirs grandiraient. On pourrait t'aider à vaincre Voldemort. »

Severus vit la peur en Harry. « On ne forcera pas le lien et même sans être lié, il se peut qu'on soit capable de t'enseigner une forme d'occlumencie avancée mais on aimerait que tu y réfléchisses. »

Harry les regarda en état de choc car quand Albus et les autres étaient revenus, ils avaient demandé à ce qu'Harry soit placé sous leur tutelle pour l'été afin de pouvoir l'entraîner et avec l'espoir qu'Harry accepterait mieux l'idée d'un future possible avec eux. Mais ils le rassurèrent que cela serait son choix.

Harry était pale mais acquiesça. « Je viendrai avec vous et vous laisserai m'entraîner mais je ne peux pas vous promettre de me lier à vous. Mais je ne serais pas avec vous. Pas comme ça. »


	3. Résidence d'été

**Ndt: Désolé pour le retard. J'ai tendance à oublier de travailler dessus donc il ne fait pas hésiter à me relancer. Je suis encore à la recherche d'un/une bêta.**  
**J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre. A bientôt.**

Harry n'était pas sûr de comment annoncer la nouvelle à ses amis donc il se contenta de leur dire qu'il passerait l'été dans une des maisons sécurisées de l'Ordre. Il savait qu'ils finiraient par l'apprendre mais il avait tout de même un peu peur. Il n'était pas sûr de ça, du fait de vivre avec deux hommes qui le considéraient comme leur âme sœur et souhaitent se lier à lui. Harry avait tellement de questions à poser mais ils avaient promis d'y répondre une fois à la maison pour l'été. Harry ne savait même pas où se trouvait la maison. Il savait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas aller à l'une des multiples propriétés des Malfoy à cause de Narcissa et il ne savait pas si Severus avait une maison.

Harry était surpris du fait que Draco ne semblait avoir aucun problème, surtout en prenant en compte le fait qu'il ne pourrait plus rentrer chez lui. Mais d'après ce qu'on lui avait dit, Narcissa n'avait jamais été maternelle. En comparaison, la tante d'Harry aurait pu être la mère de l'année dans la manière de traiter Harry. Mais on lui rappela que Draco savait depuis des années que son père et son oncle étaient amants mais aussi espions.

Pour l'instant, lui et Draco prendraient tous les deux le train pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons mais seraient récupérer en même temps à la gare. Harry auraient voulu en savoir plus mais ils étaient plutôt muets sur le sujet.

Il regarda Sirius avant de devoir partir « Répond à cette question s'il te plait. Si je n'ai pas de lien de sang avec eux, pourquoi j'ai dû rester avec ma famille ? »

Sirius soupira. « Ce n'était pas des protections de sang mais de parenté. Pétunia avait acceptée Lily comme sa sœur. »

Des protections de sang auraient été bien plus puissantes mais puisqu'Harry n'avait plus de lien de sang, ils avaient dû faire avec ce qu'ils avaient. Bien que Pétunia ait hait sa sœur, elle avait quand même acceptée Lily comme sœur et étant donné le type de magie utilisé par Albus, cela avait été suffisant. Le fait que Lily avait été adoptée avait été l'un des éléments qui avait fait que Pétunia détestait sa sœur. Elle détestait le fait que ses parents semblaient aimé leur fille adoptive plus que leur fille biologique. Pétunia avait trouvé du réconfort dans le fait que l'anormalité ne venait pas de sa famille et qu'il n'y avait aucune chance de transmission à son fils ou autre.

Remus vint à ses côtés et lui promis qu'ils répondraient à d'autres questions lorsqu'ils l'auraient récupéré à la gare. Lucius et Severus avaient simplement pensé qu'Harry avait assez de problèmes à gérer avec ses derniers jours de cours et les funérailles de Cédric. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus de pression avec plus d'informations.

Ron observa Harry alors que celui-ci les rejoignait sur le train. "Tu as quand même chez ta famille ? Après tout ce qui s'est passé... Peut-être que tu veux venir au Terrier."

Harry secoua la tête. "L'ordre a préparé un lieu sûr pour moi. Un membre viendra me chercher à la gare, pour ne pas causer des soupçons."

Bien qu'Hermione n'ait pas l'air convaincu, Ron y crut. Mais on rappela à Hermione que Sirius aurait un certain nombre de maison et étant donné qu'il était le parrain d'Harry il y avait une chance qu'ils aient enfin décidé qu'Harry pourrait vivre avec lui. Ils comprenaient qu'il y aurait des risque pour les personnes vivant avec Harry, qui que ce soit, et avait probablement été informé qu'il ne pouvait pas leur donné beaucoup, voire la moindre, informations sur le lieu où il se rendait. Hermione savait qu'Harry avait l'air de vraiment vouloir leur dire et il gardait rarement ce genre d'information pour lui. Elle suspectait donc qu'on lui avait dit que s'il ne se tenait pas sa langue, il devrait retourner dans le Surrey.

Harry fut distrait durant la majeur partie du trajet, et fut généralement perdu dans ses pensées, sauf quand les jumeaux arrivèrent pour une partie de cartes explosives. C'était définitivement inhabituel pour Harry mais après ce qu'il avait vécu au cimetière, Hermione rappela à Ron qu'ils auraient dû s'attendre à des changements.

Harry suivit les jumeaux dans un compartiment vide et les surpris en leur donnant l'argent qu'il avait gagné. "Je veux que vous utilisiez cet argent pour un jour ouvrir un magasin."

Les jumeaux faisaient leur commerce par courrier mais rêvaient d'ouvrir un magasin. Ils se tenaient là, devant lui, bouche bée. "Harry c'est tout l'argent que toi et Cédric avez gagné. On ne peut pas accepter."

Harry leur rappela qu'il avait et son propre compte et l'héritage complet et titre de ses parents dont il hériterait à 17 ans. Il voulait que les jumeaux prennent l'argent pour qu'ils puissent réaliser leur rêve. Il y avait eu de nombreuses fois où leurs blagues avaient été la seule chose à pouvoir lui remonter le moral. Il aurait offert son aide à leur famille plus d'une fois mais Molly et Arthur n'auraient jamais accepté. Mais il savait qu'il pouvait convaincre les jumeaux. Leur talent était réel et ils devaient pouvoir l'utiliser.

Enfin, Fred prit l'argent "Mais tu es notre partenaire silencieux Harry. Tu as droit à des parts. Il est hors de question d'accepter la charité."

Harry hocha la tête. "Vous êtes quasiment mes frères et je dirais que c'est en paiement pour toutes les fois où vous m'avez sauvé. Mais j'accepte votre offre."

Les jumeaux le prirent dans leur bras et lui assurèrent qu'ils le considéraient aussi comme un frère, non as à cause de son amitié avec Ron mais à cause du Quidditch et toutes les fois où ils lui avaient sauvé la vie. En fait, ils pensaient qu'Harry était un partenaire silencieux parfait et bien qu'ils continueraient leur commerce par courrier en finissant leur dernière année - il leur en restait une- et espéraient ouvrir un magasin après l'obtention de leur diplôme. L'argent d'Harry et l'argent du commerce par courrier, ils savaient qu'ils pourraient.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la station, Harry salua Hermione et se fit prendre dans les bras de Molly quand il remarqua Severus et dû se diriger vers lui. Severus lui dit qu'il avait sa malle et que Lucius et Draco les attendaient. Severus les fit transplaner et Harry fut surpris en ouvrant les yeux.

Severus expliqua. "Le Manoir Prince, je suis devenu Lord Prince à la mort de mon oncle. Les maisons Black étaient un risque à cause de Narcissa."

Harry regarda le manoir spectaculaire. "Je ne savais pas que vous étiez un Lord."

Alors qu'ils marchaient, Severus expliqua que sa mère avait été déshérité lorsqu'elle avait choisie d'épouser un moldu but qu'il n'avait pas été retiré du testament. Donc quand son oncle est mort, il en avait hérité, bien qu'il ne l'ait jamais utilisé jusqu'à présent. Il avait une petite maison avec 3 chambres ou habitait généralement avec les Malfoys l'été. Mais avec Draco aussi, ils pensaient qu'il valait mieux avoir plus d'espace pour ne pas trébucher les uns sur les autres et avoir plus d'espace.

Lucius attendait dans l'antre. "Je vais te mener à ta chambre, près de celle de Draco et tu peux t'installer avant le dîner"

Harry les regarda alors qu'il était mené à travers le manoir. "Vous répondrez à mes questions au sujet de l'entrainement et à propos de nous."

Serrant son bras, Lucius lui assura qu'ils répondraient à ses questions. Maintenant qu'il était ici, ils pensaient que cela serait mieux et qu'il pourrait mieux gérer le tout. Mais alors qu'ils le menèrent dans une chambre avec un grand lit canopée, un dressing, un bureau, quelques étagères de livres et chaises devant la cheminée, une chambre dans le ton couleur terre chaudes; Severus se rangea du côté de Lucius. "Prends le temps de t'installer. On te promet de commencer à répondre à tes questions au dîner. On te promet que tu es en lieu sûr ici."


	4. Réponses aux questions

**Ndt: Voila le nouveau chapitre ! En espérant qu'il vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à laissez des reviews. A bientôt ! ;)**

Harry trouva toutes ses affaires défaites. Il trouva également des vêtements qui ne lui appartenaient pas dans le placard et se demanda si c'étaient des vêtements ayant appartenus à Draco. Il remarqua qu'ils avaient pourtant l'air neuf. Mais même s'ils avaient appartenus à Draco, ils étaient de biens meilleure qualités que les vêtements de son cousin. De plus, Draco n'était pas plus grand lui, ayant tous les deux une fine figure d'attrapeurs. Mais Draco n'avait pas des années de malnutrition empêchant légèrement sa croissance. On lui avait dit que son père avait été plus grand que Sirius et que sa mère avait également été assez grande mais bien qu'il savait qu'il pouvait encore grandir, il ne serait probablement jamais aussi grand.

Harry alla dans la salle de bain où il trouva une baignoire et une douche. Puisqu'il avait du temps devant lui, il décida de prendre un long bain chaud. Il se laissa glisser dans le bain et était reconnaissant de ne pas avoir à préparer le diner ou de ne pas être enfermé dans sa chambre si ce n'est autre. Il faisait toujours attention de manger le plus possible dans le train étant donné qu'il ne savait pas quand il mangerait la prochaine fois. Mais cette fois ci, il avait été trop nerveux.

En sortant du bain et en se changeant, il se demanda comment rejoindre la salle à manger. Il commença par sortir de sa chambre, se dirigeant vers le escaliers et partant du principe qu'ils mangeraient dans la salle à manger principale, en partant du principe quand dans un endroit aussi grand, il se pourrait qu'il y en ait plus d'une. Il se demanda ce que le manoir avait d'autre.

Draco apparut en sortant par la porte sur son côté et l'observa. "Ravi que papa t'ait acheté de nouveaux vêtements. Tu ne donnes pas l'impression d'avoir rétréci dans la pluie."

Harry était conscient du fait que c'était la chose la plus amical qu'il ait entendu venant de Draco. "Je suis désolé, que tu ais à passer ton été ici. Je déteste le fait que ton père t'ai mis en danger..."

Lucius qui était arrivé en sortant d'une porte, Harry réalisera plus tard était celle de la salle à manger, le coupa. "Harry, on en a déjà parlé."

Harry était surpris du fait que Draco soit d'accord avec son père. Bien qu'Draco et Harry n'aient jamais été amis, c'était principalement à cause du fait que son père était espion et qu'il devait agir et parler d'une certaine manière, notamment autour de personnes comme Hermione. Il n'aurait jamais utilisé un terme comme "sang de bourbe" s'il avait le choix. Il avait encouragé la révélation de son père pendant des années et il avait toujours souhaité que celui-ci se dévoile plus tôt parce que Draco avait toujours hait le fait que son père soit un espion. Ce n'était pas simple de vivre un mensonge mais il savait que quand son père était espion, il était en danger des deux côtés, que ce soit les aurors ou les Mangemorts. Il avait peur que son père ne se fasse tuer.

En entrant dans la salle à manger, Harry remarqua qu'il y avait une table qui aurait facilement pu avoir quelques dizaines de personnes assis à table mais toutes les assiettes étaient à un bout de table. Severus les attendait. Le regard que dirigèrent Severus et Lucius vers Harry dans ses nouveaux vêtements rappela à Harry qu'ils avaient des intérêts allant au-delà de la protection.

Lucius mena Harry vers une chaise et Draco pris la chaise en face de lui. Lucius et Severus étaient tous les deux la tête de la table puisqu'il y avait de la place. "Plutôt confortable je pense."

Harry regarda autour. "Votre famille a-t-elle toujours eu autant de membres ?"

Severus rit et nia de la tête. Il informa Harry qu'il avait une salle à manger plus petite mais que les elfes de maisons n'avaient pas fini de la nettoyer. Le manoir n'avait pas été utilisé en plus de deux décennies, depuis la mort de son oncle, et même lui avait été cloué au lit pendant des années. Il avait donné l'ordre que les chambres et salles qu'ils utiliseraient le plus soient nettoyées en premier et cette salle à manger était dans un meilleur état.

Harry saliva en sentant la nourriture. Bien que les deux hommes avaient appelé ça un simple diner, c'était définitivement plus élaboré que ce sa tante lui aurait fait faire, à moins d'avoir des clients. En prenant en compte le fait qu'il aurait probablement eu une part de pain et des carottes, et bien qu'il était encore peu sûr, il se rendit compte qu'il pouvait quand même manger.

Harry les regarda par-dessus la nourriture. "Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi ma magie serait-elle plus puissant si je..." Il refusait de dire "lié".

Lucius serra sa main. "Les Veelas peuvent partager leur magie entre eux à travers le lien, mais c'est plus profond."

Les moldus n'utilisent seulement que dix pour cent de leurs cerveaux. Les sorciers en utilisent 20, d'où la magie. Mais les Veelas et autres créatures magiques peuvent utiliser jusque cinquante pour cent, ce qui augmente leur magie. Mais les sang-mêlé et ou les personnes ayant un quart de sang comme eux n'avait en général que dix pour cent de plus. Avec de l'entraînement, Harry serait capable d'accéder à cette partie du cerveau et ses pouvoirs seraient multiplier par dix. S'il se liait à ses âmes-sœurs, leur trois pouvoirs pourraient être combinés en un. Trois personnes ayant du sang de Veela combiné contre Voldemort serait super.

Severus ajouta." Mais on pourrait probablement quand même t'aider, si on était là à tes côtés, en personne, ajouter nos pouvoirs. Mais pas à partir d'une certaine distance ou avec la même étendue que si on était lié."

Harry était pâle. "Je n'ai même pas 15 ans. Je suis trop jeune pour me marier, je n'ai même pas..."

Severus lui assura qu'ils le pensaient quand ils lui avaient dit qu'ils ne le forceraient pas à se lier ou même ne lui demanderaient pas avant qu'il n'ait au moins 16 ans. De toute façon, se lier à eux avant l'âge du mariage, qui est de 16 ans, était illégal. Ils lui demandaient simplement de leur donner une chance de lui apprendre à non seulement utiliser ses pouvoirs, mais aussi son héritage. Et peut-être qu'ils se rapprocheraient. Ils espéraient qu'il accepterait de se lier à eux un jour, même si c'était des années après la défaite de Voldemort. Mais cela serait toujours son choix à lui. Harry était encore plus surpris d'apprendre que s'ils avaient des enfants, l'enfant serait génétiquement à eux trois, contrairement au sexe entre deux homme, cas dans lequel seul l'un des deux peut être le père avec le partenaire, à moins que ce ne soient des jumeaux fraternels.

Draco surpris Harry. "Narcissa Black-Malfoy n'est pas ma mère. Enfin, elle l'est légalement. C'est la raison pour laquelle Oncle Sev et moi avons toujours été aussi proche."


	5. La vrai mère

Harry regarda Draco pendant un moment, complètement confus et choqué. Il s'attendait à ce que Draco se mette à sourire ou à ce que l'un des hommes nie. Mais rien de tout cela n'arriva. Ils restèrent silencieux, bien que Severus tendit la main et prit celle de Draco avant de la serrer. Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai. D'accord, il savait que les sorciers pouvaient avoir des enfants, et il comprenait que les deux hommes avaient été des âmes-sœurs depuis leur 18ans mais il devait sûrement y avoir une erreur. Draco ne ressemblait en rien à Severus et Narcissa n'aurait sûrement pas élevé l'enfant d'un autre homme comme elle semble l'avoir fait.

Les trois autres voyaient qu'Harry avait du mal à digérer l'information, mais ils comprenaient. Très peu connaissaient le véritable héritage de Draco, étant né à la maison et les souvenirs du médecin effacés. C'était une des raisons pour laquelle Narcissa avait été loin d'être maternelle envers son soi-disant fils. Elle avait même essayé de l'empoisonner au moins une fois par le passé, mais ça, Harry ne le savait pas encore.

Ils échangèrent un regard et se demandèrent comment ils allaient expliquer ça, mais vu que Draco avait lâché le morceau, il le fallait. Ils avaient prévu d'informer Harry éventuellement, s'il venait un jour à se lier à eux, il devait savoir que ses deux âmes-sœurs avaient un enfant. Mais ils n'avaient pas prévu de lui annoncer ça aussi soudainement ce soir-là.

Lucius commença. "Narcissa et moi avons été obligé de nous marier mais aucun d'entre nous ne souhaiter partager un lit. Elle avait ses amants et Severus a toujours partagé mon lit."

Severus embrassa Lucius. "J'ai donné naissance à notre fiston mais pour la protection de Draco, j'ai laissé Narcissa être sa mère sur l'acte de naissance."

On attendait de Narcissa qu'elle fasse son devoir et qu'elle donne naissance à un héritier pour la famille. Il était indiqué dans le contrat de mariage que Narcissa perdrait toute sa dot et toute possibilité de réclamer de l'argent des Blacks si elle ne produisait pas un héritier, sauf si elle en était incapable médicalement parlant. Lucius avait également le droit de la divorcer et de garder la dot si elle n'avait pas donné naissance à un héritier en cinq ans. Mais il n'avait nullement l'envie de partager son lit non plus. Il n'était pas bi mais gay. Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres était très moldu dans sa vision sur l'homosexualité, et même sans contrat, Voldemort n'aurait jamais accepté que l'héritier de Lucius soit né de son amant. Ils avaient dissimulé leur sang de Veela à Voldemort donc ce dernier ne savait pas que Lucius et Severus étaient âme-sœurs.

Cela avait été difficile pour Severus mais il avait laissé Draco être le fils de Narcissa, tout en étant toujours là pour son fils. Il avait même pris soin de Draco les premiers mois. Draco venait rester avec lui à l'école tout le temps avant de commencer, et Severus passait les vacances et les étés avec eux. Il espérait qu'un jour, lorsque la guerre sera terminée, il pourrait clamer son fils ouvertement et Lucius espérait clamer leur relation ouvertement aussi.

Harry était toujours un peu confus. "Est-ce-que Narcissa a adopté Draco par sang ou quelque chose du genre ? Je veux dire, Draco ne vous ressemble absolument pas."

Severus rit. "Tu devrais voir les tableaux des hommes Malfoys. Leurs traits semblent aussi obstinés que leurs attitudes. Draco est quand même mon fils, biologiquement."

Cela expliquait pourquoi Draco avait toujours été aussi proche de son oncle. Et pourquoi n'avait aucun problème avec le fait qu'ils passeraient l'été ici. Il était le produit de la relation qui s'était développé entre les deux hommes, ses deux pères. Bien qu'il ait du mal avec le fait que son père espérait se lier à Harry un jour, Harry qu'il avait été obligé de traiter comme ennemi en tant qu'espion, Draco était prêt à l'accepter. Il voulait que son père, ses deux pères soient heureux. Et il voulait la fin de cette guerre pour que lui et sa famille ne soient plus en danger de mort. Et il semblerait qu'Harry fasse parti des deux.

Draco avait offert son amitié à Harry lors de leur première rencontre et ce dernier avait refusé. Draco savait que c'était à cause de sa personnalité de "Prince de Serpentard". Ils avaient été opposés pendant si longtemps… Mais ses pères espéraient qu'ils deviendraient plus proches puisque Draco devrait s'entraîner avec eux cet été.

Harry devait admettre qu'il était un peu curieux. "Donc Severus était le soumis ? Je veux dire si..."

Lucius sourit légèrement. "Je pense qu'une telle discussion devrait avoir lieu plus tard. Peut-être en l'absence de notre fils. Mais, oui, Severus l'était pour être le porteur."

Harry rougit encore plus, ne sachant pas trop pourquoi il avait soudain ressenti ce besoin de demander mais il l'avait fait. Il supposa qu'il avait tellement de mal à les imaginer ensemble qu'il avait des questions en tête. Ils ne le dirent pas mais si Harry se liait à eux, il serait le soumis et ce pas seulement à cause de son manque d'expérience. Habituellement, l'âme-sœur cadette était le porteur. Les âmes-sœur aînées avaient un lien empathique, un lien qui les rendaient extrêmement protecteurs envers le cadet. Lucius avait seulement deux mois de plus que Severus mais il l'avait toujours senti, et ça avait été multiplié par dix depuis la naissance de Draco. Lucius et Severus auraient tous les deux ce lien envers Harry. Cela les aiderait à calmer Harry lors de la grossesse et de l'accouchement, chose qu'Harry ne pourrait pas leur offrir si la situation était inverse.

Les deux hommes continuèrent de s'échanger des regards alors que Draco changea de sujet et parla à Harry des cours. Ils se demandèrent si Harry posait de telles questions par curiosité ou s'il ressentait déjà une attraction pour eux. D'habitude, l'attraction de ne faisait pas sentir avant la majorité, pour les Veelas c'était 16ans et non 17ans. Les sorciers pouvaient se marier un an avant la majorité mais pas les Veelas et avec les pouvoirs grandissant d'Harry, il y avait une chance que l'attraction se fasse sentir plus tôt.

Lucius fit sortir les garçons pour que Draco fasse visiter le manoir à Harry. Une fois les garçons partis, il prit Severus dans ses bras et pencha sa tête pour l'embrasser. Le désir qu'ils éprouvaient du fait de la présence de l'attraction qu'ils ressentaient pour Harry faisait qu'ils cherchaient à être en contact plus que d'habitude.

Severus sourit. "Tu penses que l'attraction fonctionne rapidement sur lui pour nous ? Je veux dire, sa curiosité me donne de l'espoir."

Lucius était d'accord mais lui rappela. "Nous devons attendre ses 16ans pour se lier et nous lui avons promis de ne pas lui mettre la pression avant. J'ai entièrement l'intention de tenir notre parole."

Severus lui assura qu'il en était de même pour lui. Il n'avait nullement l'intention d'effrayer leur jeune âme-sœur. Il commençait déjà sentir le côté protecteur envers Harry en tant qu'âme-sœur aînée, même s'ils n'étaient pas liés. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait qu'Harry ne vienne dans leurs bras pour une raison autre que sa propre volonté et son cœur.


End file.
